Nobody's Perfect
by EternalBlazing
Summary: Cada ser es diferente en algún ámbito, los seres humanos y sobrenaturales no son la excepción. Todos a lo largo de la vida comenten errores y siguen adelante, nadie ha logrado evitar los errores, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos son parte de la vida y del largo aprendizaje. Después de todo… Nadie es Perfecto, algo que el hijo del mayor héroe del mundo deberá aprender.


**Nobody's Perfect.**

 **¡Holaa a todos! Aquí Eternal con una nueva idea que me vino a la mente en al escuchar una canción del mismo nombre que el título, también perdonen mi ausencia. He estado hablando y compartiendo ideas con quien considero mi Sensei y amigo el escritor Kamen Rider Predator, quiero darle las gracias por el apoyo que me ha dado y la oportunidad de mejorar mis trabajos.**

 **Con este Fic quiero dejar un poco la monotonía de los fic Hate y Traición ya que a pesar de ser un tema cliché me gusta pero lo malo es que muchos no saben exponer esta idea, que incluso recaen en el plagio.**

 **Sin más ¡Vamos con el primer Capítulo!**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Highschool DxD y otros elementos de animes o series no me pertenecen solo a sus respectivos dueños u creadores.**

 **Prólogo** **:**

 **Nadie es Perfecto… Ni siquiera un Dragón.**

* * *

La lluvia caía incesante y sin mostrar signos de detenerse en algún momento, entre las penumbras de la noche la figura de una persona tambaleante se hacía presente en un callejón solitario de una gran metrópolis. El tenue brillo de una farola dio una mejor vista de la apariencia de la silueta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro de cuerpo completo con un blindaje en el pecho a semejanza de músculos, en su cintura se podía apreciar un extraño dispositivo rojo a forma de hebilla unido a un cinturón. Una larga bufanda blanca como la nieve se extendía de su cuello. Su rostro era cubierto por un casco que extrañamente tenia la apariencia de un Cráneo y un sombrero blanco sobre el mismo dándole un aspecto atemorizante.

Entre cada paso sus piernas flaqueaban amenazando con ceder en cualquier instante, junto a la intensa lluvia dificultaba la tarea puesta por la persona misteriosa. Sin embargo; un mal paso provoco que por poco cayera al suelo de no ser porque logro apoyarse de la pared del callejón, su lenta respiración indicaba el estado de debilidad en que se encontraba y sin más se dejo caer al suelo agonizando.

Reuniendo los últimos vestigios de fuerza de su ser logro recostarse contra la pared mientras su respiración lente se volvía una mas errática por el enorme esfuerzo físico y mental. Su muerte estaba cerca y era inevitable, lentamente los recuerdos aparecieron su mente para atormentarlo.

Con algo de dolor retiro el sombrero y finalmente el casco con apariencia de Cráneo, sintiendo la libertad respiro el aire frío y húmedo que pronto lleno sus pulmones después de librarse de aquella pieza de equipo. Con ello su rostro era mucho más visible, se trataba de un joven no pasando los 20 años de edad. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos cafés antes llenos de vida ahora estaban al borde de perder su brillo. Esta persona alguna vez fue reconocida como una de las existencias más poderosas del mundo y ahora estaba agonizante en un deprimente callejón de alguna ciudad oriental.

Su nombre… pues muchos lo conocían como el Sekiryuutei o Dragón Rojo, otros lo conocían como el "Oppai Dragón" el héroe de los niños del inframundo y para otros era Hyoudou Issei para quienes eran sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios ya pálidos por el frío pero este ignoraba esta sensación y el agua que rozaba su piel. inconscientemente su mente comenzó a divagar con los recuerdos de su pasado.

Desde que era solo un chico normal a ser reencarnado como un demonio con un Dragón Celestial sellado dentro de él. A cuando conoció a la que sería su ama y sus futuros compañeros de armas. Sus múltiples batallas contra poderosos enemigos como una Organización Criminal hasta enfrentar Dioses con las peores de las intenciones, pero como todo tiene un final después de librar una guerra casi perdida por fin la tan ansiada paz llegó al mundo de lo sobrenatural, sin embargo; con esto llegaron algunos problemas como que durante el transcurso de estos acontecimientos capturó el corazón de muchas mujeres hermosas pero en contra de su moral (y ser un Ex-Pervertido) solo pudo elegir a una a pesar de su sueño de tener un harem (no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa ante este recuerdo).

Esa única mujer que logró robarle el corazón, esa mujer que logro hacerle feliz pese al poco tiempo que estuvo con ella fueron los momentos más reconfortantes de su vida. Cuando la vio por primera no pudo evitar considerarla una aprovechada y chantajista, pero después de conocerla a fondo logro darse cuenta la maravillosa persona que podía ser ella. Jamás olvidaría esos hermosos rizos dorados que ondeaban con el viento, esos cautivantes ojos purpuras que tanto le gustaban, su piel color crema suave como porcelana y sobre todo esa contagiosa personalidad alegre que tanto exhibía a todos.

Después de conocerla se vio involucrado en una peligrosa misión, técnicamente el mismo eligió seguirla todo para proteger la paz… no se arrepentía de sus decisiones, estaba orgulloso de haber luchado para detener a esa nueva organización pero al parecer sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes. Tal vez no debió actuar por cuenta propia.

En realidad cometió una estupidez… pero era tarde para arrepentirse de ello.

De manera repentina comenzó a toser con fuerza, miró la palma de su mano manchada con su sangre la cual se escurría de sus manos debido a las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo. Con lentitud llevo su mano a la parte superior izquierda de su torso, entonces lo sintió, una gran herida que dejaba escapar aquel líquido vital para la vida. La angustia y la impotencia comenzaron a invadir todo su cuerpo, ciertamente tenía miedo pero no a morir… miedo a no poder ver de nuevo a la mujer que amaba… miedo….

 _A no ver crecer a su hijo…_

¡Así es!… el héroe de todas las facciones tenía un hijo pero al parecer el destino no le daría la oportunidad de verle… sonrió con ironía ya que anteriormente pasó por esto en dos ocasiones, situaciones en las que murió solo para regresar milagrosamente a la vida… pero como muchos dicen "La Tercera es la Vencida", no había forma de revertir el estado deplorable en el que se hallaba y eso lo ponía triste.

Pero… si no podía ver o conocer a su hijo al menos dejaría algo con lo que podría recordarle lo mucho que le amaba incluso antes de nacer. Con sus últimas fuerzas retiro del dispositivo en su cintura lo que parecía una Unidad USB de color negra con una etiqueta de una S simulando un cráneo de llamas blancas con bordado púrpura, esto provocó que en un resplandor purpúreo el traje se disolviera en partículas que desaparecieron en el frío aire de la tormentosa noche. Esto reveló sus verdaderas vestimentas las cuales eran un traje elegante de color blanco haciendo juego con sus pantalones, corbata negra y camisa de igual color; todo esto hacía juego de igual forma con el sombrero blanco.

Con las mismas dificultades y sus fuerzas escapándose de su cuerpo grabó un último mensaje dirigido a su querido hijo y su amada esposa en dicha memoria USB. Solo esperaba que pudieran perdonarlo por esta falta grave a su promesa y que pudieran comprender que todas sus acciones solo fueran para protegerlos del mal que acechaba este mundo, esperaba que su hijo creciera fuerte para afrontar todas las adversidades que representaban ser el hijo del legendario Sekiryuutei.

Por fin después de minutos de hablar a solas, grabando el mensaje a su familia y sobrellevar el peso de los recuerdos, podía estar más tranquilo. Volvió a sonreír esta vez de genuina felicidad apoyando la cabeza contra esa pared, escuchando el sonido de agua chapotear el suelo de concreto y que pronto se convertía en un suave pero lejano eco que pronto se volvió un solitario silencio. Poco a poco la oscuridad y silencio comenzó a apoderarse de sus sentidos, las sombras cubrieron por completo su visión reclamando por fin su evasiva vida.

Con todos aquellos recuerdos pasando una y otra vez en su mente solo pudo recordar cómo cometió errores o alguna vez tuvo miedo y dudo, el cómo afrontó todas esas dificultades y calamidades… Tenía que decirlo… " _ **Parece que… Nadie es Perfecto"**_ sus labios pronunciaron casi inaudiblemente esas palabras.

Ya no podía sentir nada… ya no podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia… ya había pasado a otra vida.

De ahí en la oscuridad del callejón yacía sin vida la figura más importante de todas las facciones mitológicas del mundo, pero extrañamente una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro… Hyoudou Issei… falleció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ajeno a esto otras siluetas de personas se acercaban a gran velocidad al oscuro paso, con evidente desesperación… ya al estar cerca quedaron pasmados, ante ellos estaba el cadáver del Sekiryuutei.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde…

* * *

 **Fin del Prólogo.**

 **Muy bien Chicos aquí termina el Prologo, ciertamente la historia tiene un contexto parecido a Break Of Chains. Pero hay muchas diferencias ya que esta Idea vino de una canción con el mismo título del Fic, es sorprendente la manera en que los medios menos esperados pueden inspirarte a crear una historia a Raíz de ellas.**

 **Por otro lado se preguntaran que paso con mi primer Fic, pues he perdido la visión de mi historia pero no se preocupen la historia no ha sido abandonada solo digamos… ¡Que está en pausa!**

 **Y quiero agradecerle a Predator por sus consejos e ideas.**

 **Sin más me Despido.**


End file.
